This invention relates generally to article handling devices, and in particular to a luggage handling device for transporting, loading, and unloading luggage from aircraft or other types of transport equipment and/or storage locations.
The article handling vehicle of the invention is designed to facilitate transporting, loading, and unloading of passenger luggage (baggage) in conjunction with aircraft, or other types of transport vehicles such as trains, cruise ships or the like. Currently, passenger luggage is loaded and unloaded from transport vehicles using a conveyor, a train of several cargo carts, a tractor, and typically three employees. Specifically, out-bound luggage is manually lifted from an airport or freight facility conveyor system, and placed onto cargo carts. The carts are then towed to the plane. At the plane side, the luggage is again manually lifted from the cargo carts and placed on a motorized conveyor. The conveyor transfers the cargo up an inclined belt to the cargo hold level of the aircraft. At the aircraft level, the luggage is again manually lifted off of the conveyor and positioned in the cargo pit. This process is repeated in reverse after the aircraft arrives at a destination.
The current method of transporting, loading and unloading luggage from aircraft is problematic for several reasons. First, it requires a significant amount of labor, usually two or three persons capable of lifting the required weight. Second, such personnel are at risk of back injuries, hernias and other problems caused by lifting luggage that is heavy or awkward to handle. Such injuries increase company medical expenses and may cause permanent physical problems and financial hardship for the employee. Third, a train of cargo carts takes up significant space whether they are in use or in storage.
Accordingly, a need exists for an apparatus that is compact and reduces the labor needed to load and unload luggage to and from an aircraft or other transport.
The present invention provides an apparatus and method for loading and unloading luggage or cargo to or from a cargo-carrying vehicle, aircraft, boat, truck, or other transportation machine. Generally, the apparatus is a bed connected to a transport device. In one embodiment, the elevation of the bed can be selectively changed so it can be brought close to the platform or cargo area where luggage pieces are kept. The bed is generally smooth to reduce the possibility that luggage wheels or other features will get attached to or caught within the conveyor. A ramp member extends from the bed, and also has a surface that reduces the possibility of luggage becoming attached or caught thereon.
The conveyor may be a large single conveyor that has a relatively low coefficient of friction so that luggage accumulating on the bed does not impede the movement of the conveyor.
In contrast, the ramp extending from the bed has a relatively high coefficient of friction to aid in transporting separated pieces of luggage onto or away from the bed.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a door or pair of doors is used as guides to keep the luggage pieces from jamming as they exit the bed. Further, a pair of side walls and a rear wall are used to keep the accumulated luggage from failing off of the bed during loading and transport. In another embodiment of the present invention, the driver cab of the transport device may be raised or lowered with the bed so that the operator driving the transport vehicle can more easily gain access thereto. In another embodiment of the present invention, the bed has a pair of side-by-side conveyor belts thereon for the purpose of preventing or remedying jams on the conveyor belt.
In operation, luggage pieces are loaded onto the bed, preferably from the ramp member. Once the desired amount of luggage pieces are placed onto the conveyor, the apparatus is either transported to another area to pick up more luggage, or is transported to a place where it will unload the luggage pieces. If necessary, the bed is raised and ramp angle adjusted. When necessary, luggage pieces are jostled to prevent jams. To transport luggage pieces from a cargo hold or the like to another place, this process is reversed.